Ookami
by Kyayaia
Summary: [ Changbin x Felix ] Katanya desa mereka dilindungi oleh dewa siluman serigala yang bisa berubah menjadi manusia. Dan Felix Lee hanyalah seorang bocah desa yang 'dibuang' sebagai persembahan. StrayKids fanfiction. Changlix. Warn. BxB, adult theme, mature.


**Yookami**

 **[ Changbin x Felix ]**

 **StrayKids Fanfiction by. Kyayaia**

I don't own any chara of this fic, character is belong to theirself.

 **Gay theme with adult content** , be careful to read. If you're not 18, please leave this page, don't dare yourself to read what you can't read.

.

Katanya di bagian selatan desa, terdapat seekor siluman serigala putih yang menguasai hutan selatan dan melindungi desa. Setiap bulan purnama, terdengar lolongannya yang mengerikan sekaligus menakjubkan.

Serigala pelindung desa, gagah dan menakutkan, bisa mengeluarkan sayap dan menghembuskan nafas api, seperti naga dalam dongeng leluhur.

Katanya setiap tahun ia meminta tumbal berupa manusia, pemuda atau pemudi sebagai bayaran karena telah melindungi desa dan membawa kesuburan untuk ladang-ladang gandum dan memberikan kesehatan pada ternak. Jika pada purnama ke 12 tidak ada tumbal, maka sang serigala akan mengamuk dan menghancurkan desa.

Itu katanya, hanya 'katanya', tanpa ada yang pernah kelebihan nyali untuk mencari tahu kebenarannya. Namun warga desa mempercayainya, mempercayai dewa serigala pelindung, dan mereka selalu menyerahkan putra-putri remaja mereka dalam sebuah ritual persembahan.

Begitu naif dan bodoh, namun—

.

 _Sejak awal aku bukan siapa-siapa_

Suara ingar-bingar terdengar sayup memenuhi indera dengarnya, bau amis darah dan rasa perih menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Pemuda kecil itu membuka matanya perlahan, merasakan dingin menggerogoti epidermisnya yang tak terbalut apapun kecuali sehelai kain lusuh bau yang menyelimuti, dinginnya papan kayu dibawah tubuhnya membuat ia meringis laun, tubuhnya terayun kasar, terasa seperi diombang-ambingkan ombak.

 _Sejak awal aku bukan apa-apa_

Tangan dan kakinya terikat oleh tambang basah, dingin dan membikin perih luar biasa. Ia dapat melihat cahaya jingga yang berpendar-pendar samar, penglihatannya belum sepenuhnya jernih, ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang terayun membuat ia sulit menerjemahkan visualisasi dari matanya

 _Sejak awal aku tak pernah diinginkan_

Si pemuda berusaha mengingat, barangkali ada secuil penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, namun nihil, ia tidak dapat mengingat apapun. Suara-suara memekakan telinga masih terdengar, semakin kencang, mirip seperti nyanyian dalam ritual pemanggilan setan, meskipun pemuda Lee itu belum pernah mendengar nyanyian ritual.

 _Tapi bolehkah aku berharap?_

Kepalanya terus berpikir, bertanya-tanya hingga mau meledak rasanya, ngeri dan membingungkan.

Tubuhnya terbanting menghantam tanah dengan kuat, untung saja masih beralaskan papan kayu sehingga kulitnya tidak menggerus tanah dan kerikil runcing. Bibirnya tergigit saat terbentur dan mengeluarkan darah, menambah perih pada tubuh. Si pemuda mengerang tanpa suara, mengerjap hingga ia berhasil menangkap dengan jelas pandangan di sekelilingnya.

Felix Lee menatap ngeri, ia dikelilingi penduduk desa yang menggunakan pakaian kebesaran adat, merapal mantra yang entah apa sambil mengusung obor tinggi-tinggi di malam purnama itu. Ia baru saja diarak dalam upacara persembahan ketika tak sadarkan diri.

Ikatan di telapak tangan dan kakinya terasa semakin menguat karena ketakutan hebat, ia ingin berteriak, sungguh ingin, namun lidahnya kelu, tak ada satupun ucap yang keluar dari sana.

 _Paman Gong, Mira, tuan Yoo, Alea, siapapun, tolong aku, Christ, aku takut..._

Air mata menetes deras, ia ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Ia marah, lelah, bingung dan takut sementara tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Felix menatap wajah-wajah serius dibalik tudung, mereka adalah orang yang felix tahu, penduduk desa yang menggapnya sebagai pembuat onar. Apakah ini hukuman?

Kepala desa menghampirinya sambil merapal mantra, duduk bersila didepan wajah Felix yang berantakan, bersamaan dengan terhentinya suara-suara berisik penduduk desa. Tangan kepala desa mengusap rambut pirang bocah yang terbaring dihadapannya, tersenyum teduh, ada rasa sedih menggelayut di matanya. Felix menatap nanar, meminta pertolongan lewat sorot matanya.

"Felix, kami tidak membencimu, kami hanya butuh pengorbanan, pengorbanan untuk memenuhi permintaan dewa yang sudah melindungi kita sejak beratus-ratus tahun lalu" ia menjeda. Lewat sinar bulan yang terang terlihat mata tua kepala desa yang berkaca-kaca, "Aku tahu ini tidak adil untukmu, tapi kuharap kau mengerti dan menerima takdirmu, Felix Lee"

Kepala desa kembali berdiri, memimpin pembacaan mantra kembali. Felix hancur, ia telah dibuang keluarganya sejak kecil dan sekarang ia bahkan dibuang oleh warga desa.

 _Kumohon, tolong aku, selamatkan aku_

Setelah mantra habis dibaca, mereka berlutut didepan Felix, menyilangkan tangan di dada sebagai bentuk penghormatan terakhir. Mereka pergi meninggalkan Felix seorang diri di tengah lapangan kosong dingin yang dikelilingi simbol-simbol rumit yang digambar di tanah.

Ia terisak dalam gelap malam, meratapi hidupnya yang terlalu melankolis. Mendadak teringat akan cerita menyeramkan tentang siluman serigala putih, barangkali ia akan ditumbalkan kepadanya. Apanya yang dewa, serigala hanyalah binatang berkaki empat berbulu yang tolol dan tak punya otak.

Apa ia sebegitu dibencinya hingga dibuang begitu saja oleh warga desa? ia memutuskan untuk mereset memorinya tentang wajah-wajah kejam penduduk desa.

Sebuah siluet putih melintas dihadapannya, muncul dari belukar hutan. Felix memincing, mencoba menangkap sosok itu dengan netranya, siapa tahu sosok itu adalah penyelamat yang dikirim Tuhan untuknya. Geraman halus terdengar begitu sosok itu mendekat, Felix ngeri. Serigala. Itu adalah serigala omong kosong yang legendaris.

Hewan putih itu sangat besar, gagah dan mengerikan, ekornya panjang dan berbulu tebal. Ia mengitari tubuh Felix yang sudah serupa batu saking kaku karena takut.

Wajah sayu Felix basah oleh air mata, ia berusaha keras menjauh dengan tangan dan kakinya yang terikat, ia tidak bisa berteriak, hanya menatap ngeri pada serigala besar itu.

Inikah dewa? inikah akhir hidupnya? Tuhan, apa ini adil? Ia hanya manusia tidak diinginkan, tidak punya seorangpun untuk berlindung, apakah memang semenyedihkan ini jalan hidupnya? Beginikah rasanya menjadi persembahan seperti Alea dan Ann yang dipaksa untuk menjadi tumbal bertahun-tahun lalu?

Felix Lee mencoba pasrah, tubuhnya tak lagi memberontak. Ia menyungging senyum pahit, terlalu menyedihkan untuk mengucap doa.

 _Kemarilah, cepat makan aku, aku sudah rela. Lagipula tidak ada yang kupertahankan di dunia ini. Mungkin dengan ini aku sedikit berguna bagi warga desa. Hei serigala jelek, kau segitu lapar kah hingga ingin memangsa manusia? lucu sekali._

Felix Lee memejamkan matanya yang telah kering oleh angin malam, melewatkan pemandangan ajaib dihadapannya, serigala besar itu berubah wujud menjadi sosok lelaki tampan setelah muncul cahaya putih menyilaukan. Lelaki-serigala itu mendekat, membawa Felix dalam gendongan seperti tuan puteri, meniupkan sihir untuk membuat pemuda ringkih itu terlelap damai.

.

Kemilau cahaya mentari menerobos melalui jendela besar yang dirambati tumbuhan menjalar. Felix Lee mengerjap-ngerjap, mengadaptasi matanya dengan cahaya silau, ia menggeliat nyaman.

"Sudah bangun?" sesosok pemuda asing duduk membelakangi. Felix bangkit, bersandar pada dinding batu, kepalanya masih berpendar-pendar, menyusun penjelasan kejadian semalam. Ia tidak tahu sedang berada di mana dan apa yang terjadi. Dimana serigala putih besar itu? yang ia ingat terakhir kali adalah ia melihat sesosok pemuda sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

Felix berjengit menatap tangan dan kakinya yang sudah terbebas dari bebatan tambang. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dimana ini? pertanyaan-pertanyaan membanjiri otaknya, membuat pemuda pirang itu mual.

Si lelaki di ujung kasur menoleh, mengangkat alis karena merasa diabaikan, mata bertemu mata, Felix merinding dan tanpa sadar menahan nafas menatap lelaki itu. Pemuda bersurai malam itu sangat tampan, terlalu tampan hingga memaksanya untuk membuang muka, menghindari kontak mata lebih lama.

Pemuda itu mendekat, dan Felix baru sadar bahwa penyiksaan mengerikannya baru akan dimulai.

Si lelaki malam mendekatkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Felix yang membatu, meniupnya dan dalam hitungan ketiga ia melumat leher pucat Felix, menancapkan geliginya disana, membuat tanda kemerahan dan rasa perih luar biasa hingga menjalar ke ujung kaki. Pemuda itu masih melumat, menghisap. Felix hanya terdiam dengan kepala yang nyeri, ia ketakutan.

"Kau terlalu tegang." suara berat itu membisik ditelinganya, membuat pemuda pirang itu refleks menoleh geli, dahi mereka bertubrukan. Buru-buru Felix menunduk, ia ngeri hanya dengan bertatap mata.

"Siapa namamu, bocah?"

Felix menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan dilakukan pemuda itu. Waktu berlalu dengan hening, pemuda itu tidak melakukan apapun lagi padanya.

"Felix Lee" cicitnya laun tanpa memandang sang lawan bicara.

"Kukira kau bisu. Felix, nama yang indah. Namaku Changbin, serigala putih penguasa hutan" ucapnya datar, Felix terhenyak kaget, namun buru-buru menunduk kembali, menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Jadi serigala itu betulan bisa berubah? Felix ingin bertanya apa dia sungguh bisa berubah jadi naga, namun urung karena ia takut diterkam tiba-tiba, serigala itu tidak berada di pihaknya.

Changbin menelusuri garis rahangnya dengan jejari runcing miliknya, memaksa Felix untuk menengadah dan bertemu tatap dengannya. Bocah Lee itu kelabakan, matanya begulir kesana-kemari menghindari kontak.

"Kau takut?" Changbin menatap lurus padanya, suaranya tegas dan mengandung dominasi kuat. Felix mengangguk pelan, memberanikan diri untuk menatap sang serigala.

"Kau akan memakanku?" suaranya masih bergetar, namun lebih baik daripada saat pertama ia mengucap nama.

"Ya" jawab Changbin lurus.

Felix memaksakan tersenyum, dan air matanya lolos tanpa sadar, ia pasrah, ia rela, namun ia takut.

Changbin mengangkat wajahnya sekali lagi, perlahan mendekatkan wajah dan mempersatukan bibir mereka, memagutnya dalam, membuat rasa perih akibat tergigit semalam terasa lagi, darah kering di sudut bibir kembali basah oleh tetesan saliva. Felix terkesiap ketika Changbin juga memaksa menanggalkan kain yang membebat tubuhnya, kain yang diberikan kepala desa semalam. Jejari runcing itu menyentuh tubuh kurus pucatnya, meraba kedalam perutnya yang rata tanpa cacat. Satu tangan Changbin meraih kepala pirang bocah muda Lee untuk memperdalam ciumannya, ia melumat kasar, menghisap, memaksakan sebuah dominasi mutlak sebelum Felix memberanikan diri untuk mendorongnya menjauh dan menghirup udara sekuat yang ia mampu. Wajahnya memerah dan basah oleh keringat dan saliva yang menetes hingga ke dagu dan leher.

"Ap... apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah kau akan membunuhku?" tanyanya disela nafasnya yang tersenggal

"Kau kepingin sekali mati ya? Dengar bocah, ketika kau sudah dipersembahkan untukku, kau adalah milikku dan aku bebas melakukan apapun padamu"

Felix menelan ludah gugup, ia menarik kain lusuhnya untuk menutupi tubuh atas yang terbuka lebar, namun ditahan oleh pemuda serigala.

Changbin kembali memagut bibir Felix, lebih kuat dan lebih kasar, lebih memabukan. Ciumannya turun pada leher putih bersih yang hanya ternoda oleh bekasnya tadi. Tubuh Felix menggelinjang, ia menahan diri untuk tidak meloloskan erangan. Pemuda kecil itu merasakan sensasi sengat disekujur tubuhnya ketika leher dan dadanya dilumat kasar. Changbin sinting, terlalu sinting.

Lelaki bersurai malam itu kembali melumat, menjilat, meraba, semakin turun hingga ke pusar pemuda manis itu, ia mabuk oleh tubuh indah tumbalnya, mengabaikan sang lawan yang mencengkram seprai kuat-kuat dengab wajah takut. Pemuda itu manis, sangat manis. Changbin beruntung dengan persembahannya kali ini.

"Ber... henti" Felix berusaha penuh berbicara tanpa meloloskan desahan, dan ia gagal. Perlakuan Changbin benar-benar memabukan dan mengerikan. Changbin berhenti menghisap perut rata pemudanya, menatap dalam wajah yang sudah memerah itu.

"Apa?" tanyanya datar, Felix Lee mengatupkan kedua tangan menutupi wajah, menggeleng laun.

"Maaf, aku tahu aku adalah milikmu, tapi..." Changbin menghentikan ucapan Felix dengan sebuah ciuman dipunggung tangannya yang menutupi wajah.

"Kau bisa memakai bajuku di dalam lemari sana"

Felix dapat mendengar langkah empat kaki menjauh dari sana, semakin jauh hingga akhirnya menghilang sama sekali.

Pemuda pucat itu menunduk, memeluk lutut dan menangis meraung-raung seorang diri.

.

Semisal boleh dilahirkan kembali, Felix ingin hidup sebagai pemuda desa sederhana, hidup dengan damai jauh dari keramaian desa, hidup damai dengan Changbin, Changbin manusia, bukan siluman serigala menakutkan. Mereka hidup bahagia, tidak ada ketakutan, tidak ada kesedihan.

Felix tersenyum getir membayangkan. Ia menatap kosong pada jendela batu, diluar sana pastilah dingin dan Changbin belum kembali, entah apa yang ia lakukan diluar sana.

Omong-omong tentang Changbin, Felix merasa bersalah padanya. Changbin mungkin marah dan akan membuangnya, membayangkannya saja membuat ia sesak. Changbin itu indah sekaligus menakutkan dan Felix tidak bisa mengenyahkan seinchipun wajah dingin itu dari ingatan, membuatnya jantungnya terus berpacu kencang.

Langkah kakinya ringan membawa tubuh menjelajahi seisi rumah. Rumah ini tidak buruk, selain dari lokasi yang tidak diketahui dan tidak ada api lentera. Bangunannya kokoh terbuat dari susunan batu, bersandar pada pohon besar. Ada empat ruangan dalam rumah ini, kamar, ruang tengah, dapur dan kamar mandi. Rumah seorang manusia. Felix bertanya-tanya apakah Changbin yang membangun rumah manis ini? dan apa yang Changbin makan hingga ia membutuhkan dapur? makanan manusia kah atau daging segar hasil buruan?

Felix kembali ke kamar milik Changbin, duduk di kasur seolah ia tidak pernah bergerak seinchipun dari sana. Ia membunuh waktu dengan menghitung jumlah cakaran di dinding, meja dan lemari kayu. Ia bosan menunggu.

Tidak ada cahaya disana selain cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat jendela batu. Sinarnya yang keperakan meneduhkan, seperti aromaterapi.

Baru saja ia akan merebahkan tubuhnya, bunyi engsel pintu terdengar, Felix memincing karena pencahayaan yang minim, dari dalam kamar dapat terlihat siluet seekor serigala putih masuk, membawa kantung kertas dalam gigitan. Felix terkesiap, ia duduk dengan gugup ditempatnya, menerka-nerka kondisi emosi si serigala putih.

"Hai." ia menyapa canggung dan hanya berbalaskan angin hampa.

Sekali lagi, sebuah cahaya putih menyilaukan memenuhi ruangan, Felix menatap takjub, sayang ia tidak menyaksikan fenomena ajaib ini kemarin malam. Wujud serigala putih itu kini berganti dengan sosok pemuda tampan dengan jubah coklat keren, membawa sekantung roti gandum, Felix menahan nafas melihatnya. Changbin berlalu setelah menaruh buah tangan, berjalan ringan menuju lemari di kamarnya tanpa melirik pada sosok lain disana, seolah wujud Felix hanya lukisan tembok.

"Dari mana saja, Changbin?" si pirang menelan ludah, bertanya seramah yang ia mampu, namun Changbin hanya berlalu melewatinya, membuat Felix sedikit sesak. Ia kecewa, dan menyesal.

Jubah coklat berganti posisi dari bahu kekar seorang pemuda ke sebuah gantungan kayu di dalam lemari, Changbin baru saja hendak menanggalkan kausnya ketika sebuah tangan hangat melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang, ia sedikit terhenyak kaget.

"Maafkan aku" Changbin terdiam di posisinya, ia tidak menoleh.

"Maafkan aku" suara parau itu kembali terdengar, lebih memilukan, bersamaan dengan bahunya yang terasa hangat dan basah.

"Kau menangis?" Changbin melepaskan tautan tangan kurus pucat di tubuhnya, ia berbalik, menatap pemudanya yang menunduk dalam, menghasilkan tetesan-tetesan penyesalan di lantai kayu. Changbin membawa tangan Felix kedalam genggaman kuat, menatap dalam wajahnya yang menunduk.

"Kau manis, Felix"

"Ap... apa?" Felix tersedak ludahnya sendiri, hatinya menghangat sementara jantung bertalu hebat, hebat sekali serigala ini membikin berdebar.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf"

Changbin menuntunnya menuju kasur dengan tangan yang masih bertaut, namun ia tidak melakukan apapun, hanya menatap wajahnya yang tersipu lekat-lekat, mengagumi bocah Lee dalam bisu. Cahaya bulan dari luar membungkus wajah Felix seperti potret lukisan, begitu sempurna, kilat matanya yang gugup tampak indah. Ekspresi gugup dan takutnya menjadi candu yang memabukan, Changbin ketagihan untuk menyentuhnya, namun ia menahan diri, mencoba menelanjangi isi pikiran bocah itu lewat tatapan.

Pemuda pirang yang semalam meraung ketakutan menerima takdir mengangkat wajahnya, menatap tiap inchi wajah menawan lelakinya, mereka saling adu tatap. Si bocah desa mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberi kecupan singkat pada bibir pemuda serigala dengan gemetar.

Changbin terkekeh, merapatkan tubuh kedinginan mereka dan mempertemukan dahi dengan dahi, alih-alih menyerang seperti pagi tadi, Changbin malah diam ditempat, ia berhati-hati.

"Apa kau menginginkanku?" suara berat itu mencicit pelan, terlalu pelan seolah ia bicara dengan dirinya sendiri, namun Changbin bisa dengar dari jarak sedekat itu.

Siluman serigala menjawab pertanyaannya lewat sebuah ciuman dalam, panas dan menggairahkan. Mereka melakukan pertarungan seru antar lidah, geligi, dan saliva yang menetes-netes.

Tubuh pucat bocah Lee terdorong menghantam kasur, ditindih tubuh lain yang lebih maskulin, tanpa jeda. Sentuhan demi sentuhan, erangan, cecapan, desahan menghiasi malam panjang mereka.

.

Felix Lee menggeliat ketika garis punggungnya ditelusuri pemuda serigala dengan jemarinya. Sinar mentari menelusup lewat jendela dan mereka masih belum beranjak setelah kegiatan panas semalam.

Rasa perih dibagian selatan tubuhnya menjalar kuat, ia tersenyum tipis, ia bahkan ingat apa saja yang dikatakan Changbin saat mereka melebur diri semalam.

Felix berbalik, beringsut dari sana, menggeliat sebelum menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di samping pemuda serigala.

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir pemuda pirang sebagai ganti ucapan selamat pagi.

"Hei, manis, mau makan sesuatu?" tanya Changbin sambil menatap pemuda berwajah bayi disampingnya, entah mengapa ia senang sekali memandangi Felix dengan cara seperti itu, membuat si pirang kehilangan kata-kata dan salah tingkah menggemaskan.

"A.. aku tidak lapar" Tuh kan, wajahnya memerah manis. Sedetik kemudian Changbin terperangah menyadari sesuatu, luar biasa sekali stamina pemuda Lee itu setelah aktivitas panas yang menguras tenaga semalam, apa mungkin bocah ini sudah tertular kekuatan daya tahan tubuhnya, ia meringis pelan.

"Changbin, apa kau benar-benar bisa berubah menjadi naga?" Felix merutuki diri, ada banyak pertanyaan yang menunggu untuk disuarakan, namun mengapa justru pertanyaan konyol, tapi ia betulan penasaran. Changbin tertawa keras, membuat Felix semakin memerah menyadari keluguannya.

"Tidak. Mengapa kau mengira aku begitu? Aku hanya bisa berubah menjadi pangeran tampan buat puteri semanis kau"

Selimut dinaikan sebatas leher, pertanyaan konyol Felix ingin keluar lagi.

"Kau ini mahluk apa? kenapa sampai sekarang kau tidak membunuhku dan malah... eum... bercinta denganku?" Felix tidak tahu ekspresi mukanya setolol apa saat ini. Buncah tawa terdengar menggema di ruangan yang hanya diisi mereka berdua.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku manusia serigala. Dan kau pasti ingin tahu kenapa aku meminta persembahan setiap tahun—"

"Ya, dan kemana mereka sekarang?" potong Felix penasaran, ia menggigit ujung selimut. Changbin merapatkan tubuh mereka, menarik tengkuk Felix hingga berhadapan dengan wajahnya, terlalu dekat hingga Felix bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin dan liar.

"Aku adalah pelindung desamu, dan sebagai imbalan aku meminta persembahan untuk kujadikan teman. Aku sudah hidup ribuan tahun dan sangat kesepian" terangnya tanpa melepas pandangan dari pasang mata penasaran milik Felix Lee.

"Jadi kau tidak membunuh mereka?"

"Ya, aku membunuh mereka—", Changbin berhenti hanya untuk menatap ekspresi ketakutan di wajah polos Felix, "—ketika masa persembahan datang, anggap saja pergantian teman".

Felix ingin bertanya bagaimana Changbin membunuh mereka, dikoyak, digigit, dicekik, digantung, dimakan, atau apa? namun ia terlalu ngeri untuk bertanya.

"Dan kau—" ia menjeda, menggigit bibirnya yang bengkak, bingung melanjutkan, "—juga bercinta dengan mereka?"

"Ya, tentu saja" Felix tersenyum pahit, merasakan sudut hatinya sedikit kecewa meskipun ia sudah menduganya sejak awal.

"Tapi kurasa aku tidak memerlukan lagi teman baru. Kau yang termanis, Felix, aku tidak membutuhkan siapapun lagi" Wajah Felix memanas, ia kembali menunduk

"Benarkah?"

"Mengapa kau suka sekali menunduk? Felix, kemarilah" ia menepuk ruang kosong diantara pahanya, mengisyaratkan Felix untuk berbalik dan duduk bersandar disana. Felix menurut, ia duduk diantara kaki Changbin, membelakanginya. Pemuda serigala putih itu mengunci tubuhnya dengan dekapan hangat. Kulit bertemu kulit, Felix merasakan debaran jantung Changbin sampai padanya. Tubuhnya hangat.

"Changbin" ia mendesiskan nama lelakinya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, aku tahu kau sangat kelelahan" Felix menoleh, menatap Changbin di belakangnya. Si pemuda serigala menyapu bibir tipis Felix dengan lidahnya dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan dalam di bahu dan leher.

"—kecuali ini".

 _Hiduplah dengan bahagia_

 _Aku akan selalu ada untukmu_

 _Menjaga tidurmu, membasuh semua luka dan kesedihan dengan pelukan_

 _Hiduplah untukku_

 _Kau terlalu berharga, Felix Lee_

— _End—_

a.n

Mampus lu mbar.

Apa ini? apa? kenapa gue bisa nulis sekotor ini /palming

Kya anak baik kok suwer, gak pernah nulis2 begini, tapi gegara manusia laknat macem wonu mbare yang maksa Kya buat nulis rated jadilah tercipta tulisan nista ini orz aku kotor mama:"(

But akhirnya... /hela nafas/ gue menikmati menulis hal kotor begini, tanggung jawab lu mbare hueeeeee:(

Aduh dik Felix ku yg polos-polos unyu, abang preman Changbinnie, ampuni aku:"(

June, 2018

— Kyayaia


End file.
